


Gush

by quake_quiver



Series: Ten Trails Challenge: Trail 1 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bleeding Out, Blood and Gore, Gen, He could live or die, Hunt Gone Wrong, Sam Winchester Whump, Whump, up to the reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quake_quiver/pseuds/quake_quiver
Summary: It’s bad. Sam knows it’s bad. Might-not-survive bad. Dean’s-going-to-be-so-pissed bad.
Series: Ten Trails Challenge: Trail 1 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953466
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Sam Winchester WHUMP





	Gush

**Author's Note:**

> For today's prompt of "Bleeding out." Managed to keep it short and sweet!

It’s bad. Sam knows it’s bad. Might-not-survive bad. Dean’s-going-to-be-so-pissed bad. He just keeps one hand pressed to it, keeps struggling down the hallway, even though he’s quickly losing strength in his legs and there are black spots in his vision.

Sam really hates vampires. Let them get too crafty with their fighting and they steal your machete and gut you. And Sam knows Dean’s around here somewhere; he’d only gone after a few vamps that came this way, and Sam nearly tripped over their heads a little while ago.

It’s getting harder and harder to keep going. The vampire got him good; Sam’s entire abdomen is awash in blood, and the waist of his jeans is ruined with it. With every step he takes, and every beat of his heart, it pulses out of him, a hot, sticky, nauseating warmth that makes it harder and harder to breathe.

Sam’s almost to a bend in the hallway when he finally goes down. With a breathy whisper of his brother’s name, his knees finally give, and he crashes to the floor. He wavers, groaning sickly, and collapses against the wall behind him. There’s something in his mouth. Sam doesn’t like the taste of it. He spits, and red sprays his hands.

He’s still bleeding. In the fall, his hand fell away, and now his wound bleeds more freely, completely unobstructed. Dimly, Sam wonders if there’ll be enough to make a puddle. He hopes not. He wants to save these jeans.

Oh, Sam can’t breathe. There isn’t enough air. His head is pounding, and his whole body feels weak, sluggish. He should be…doing something. Looking for something. No. Someone. Dean? Should he be looking for Dean?

Sam entertains the possibility of getting up. But then he takes a panting breath, and he can feel more blood gush out of him, onto his lap, and he’s so tired. _So_ tired. He’ll…Dean will just have to find him. Yeah. Dean will come get him.

Sam feels woozy, dim. He thinks maybe he’s swaying. Those black spots are expanding in his vision, and when he swallows, he chokes on blood. His eyelids flutter.

Just before everything goes black, Sam’s aware of a Heavenly light in front of him, and the low voice of the only angel he’ll ever trust.


End file.
